Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharger which is driven by a rotational force of a crankshaft of a combustion engine via an endless band-shaped power transmission member.
Description of Related Art
A combustion engine provided with a supercharger has been known in which the supercharger is driven by a rotational force of a crankshaft via an endless band-shaped power transmission member such as a chain (e.g., Patent Document 1).